


Shooting Stars

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Hance - Freeform, M/M, hunk - Freeform, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: For prompt "first kiss/shooting star"Hance cuddling under the stars





	Shooting Stars

The sky unfolded itself above them, clear and sparkling with distant stars. Far below the galaxies Lance was clinging to Hunk’s arm, solid as the desert rock they sat on. That was really the only way Lance McClain would ever be caught in the barren valley outside the Garrison in the middle of December night; cocooned in a shared blanket and sapping every bit of Hunk’s body heat he could. 

“There’s another one!” Hunk gasped, pointing to where a bright streak skated across the sky for a brief moment. 

“I missed it-  _again_ ,” Lance grumbled, shimmying closer to Hunk’s side.

Hunk looked down with a smile. “It’s ‘cause you’re burrowed so deep,” he said, reaching to tug at the scarf that covered the lower half of Lance’s face. “You let me drag you all the way out here, you should at least watch, man.”

“Just be glad I’m here-” Lance’s eyes flickered to the sky, then settled on the eyes that were watching him fondly just a few inches away. “-You’re the only one I’d freeze my ass off in the desert for, y’know.”

Hunk dipped his head for a second, letting out a please puff of air. He shifted under their blanket to reach for Lance’s hand, soft and warm in his. 

Lance reciprocated the pressure, leaning his head against Hunk’s shoulder as he turned his face toward the sky. They sat like that, quietly savoring their closeness, until Lance lurched forward, eyes wide and lips pulling into a smile. “I saw one! A shooting star!” 

Hunk laughed, nudging his shoulder. “Hey, you get to make a wish now.”

Lance closed his eyes, taking a slow, serious breath. After a second he blinked, nodding, “Done.”

“Can I ask what you wished for?” A twinkle came into Hunk’s eye. “Or is that bad luck?”

Lance chewed on his lip, like he was trying to bite back a smile. “I wished-” He hesitated for a second, voice soft- “That you would kiss me.”

Hunk’s face flushed. Two comets streaked across the sky, but neither noticed. Slowly, Hunk reached up to rest his thumb under Lance’s chin. For a moment neither dared breathe, until Hunk leaned across the cold air between them and pressed his lips against Lance’s. 

Heat flooded Lance’s chest, thrilling in his veins at Hunk’s tender kiss. They pulled apart, looking at each other with wide eyes before leaning in again. 

The night felt even colder when Hunk sat back. His eyes were still glued to Lance’s. “Wow,” he breathed.

A slow smile spread over Lance’s face. He wrapped his arm around Hunk’s again, murmuring, “I’m glad you dragged me out here.”


End file.
